It is common in the construction of roofs for buildings, to build them with the assistance of a falsework on which the concrete is poured before the erection of the corresponding structural reinforcement. In most cases of erection of covers or roofs it is also common to use lightening elements which help to conform the filtered slab in situ, duly lightened by lower hollowings of such slab.
The above mentioned prior art, which constitutes a background of public knowledge, has been largely divulged and accepted in the construction field, as it may be applied in a wide diversity of constructions with the only requirement of a preliminary calculation of resistances, by using rods of various diameters and suitable superelevations, depending on the spaces to be covered, and besides of other proper considerations or of considerations within the reach of professionals devoted to the buildings design and construction art.
The prefabricated structural element, useful in the erection of roofs, of the invention, allows the quick construction of roofs without using a previous falsework in the area or space to be covered and on the basis that it is manufactured in factories, it can be exhaustively submitted to various resistance proofs in such a way that it may constitute a reliable and eminently good element depending on the application of its destination, as its assembly, rise, dimensions, etc., will be estimated depending on the requirements and specific characteristics of a particular structure or else, its construction may be normalized to be used in works of similar span, in such a way that its construction be limited to a few standards with the view to attain a lowering in the cost of the construction.
Therefore, it is a main object of the invention, the construction of a prefabricated structural element, for the erection of roofs, slabs or ceilings, with which use the falsework in the space to be covered is avoided, which element is provided with assembly elements which permit to apply it without the assistance of expert builders.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an structural element for the erection of structural roofs, made as a prefabricated element, so avoiding the attendance of experts in the erection of the falsework, in the construction of said slab, as well as of experts in the structural reinforcement, thus attaining the lowering in the cost of the construction.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the structural element under resistive standard dimensions and specifications, which lowers still more the cost in the construction works.